Le Petit Chaton Et Sa Coccinelle
by Alsend Drake
Summary: Years after Adrien and Marinette retire from superheroing, having defeated Hawkmoth and more, a new villain captures the Moth Miraculous, and Emma Agreste and Her Coccinelle face off against this new Hawkmoth. Meanwhile, a new "2-person Love Square" exists, despite Emma's insistence Lightning Doesn't strike twice.
1. Chapter 1

Emma Agreste shook her head to wake herself as the alarm blared in her ears. 'Ugh... Why'd school have to start?' she mentally complained, seeing a small black feline zipping around in front of her. "Calm down Plagg... I thought Tikki was the one to be like this..." she complained, covering her head with her pillow, weakly trying to cling to it as the cat pulls at it.

"Well, Im usually the fun Kwami, but... I MAY have hit snooze a few times, and now your dad isnt very happy..."

"That usually doesnt phase you."

"And said only the bare minimum of Camembert if I didnt get you up and ready quickly..." he finished.

"There it is."

"Oh, shut it." he grumbled as Emma quickly got ready. She ran down the stairs three at a time and dashed past her parents. "See you, Mama Coccinelle, Papa Chaton!" he says, as they watch her go.

"Reminds me of someone else, from what i've heard." Adrien chuckled.

"Shut it, Kitty." Marinette smirked, pushing his nose back.

As Emma darts into class, trying to be as quiet as possible, and as the teacher faces the opposite direction, she slid into the first seat she could reach. She turned to the person Plagg's tampering with her alarm has placed her next to. "So sorry, I... hope... saving... you... seat..." she trailed into almost incoherent sentences before slamming her head on the desk. Of course, of all the people for her to happen to sit by... it had to be Cassandra Kutzberg. She more than ever wished she took more after her dad, but just like her mom, her words got all lost in translation from just being near her crush. And now she was next to her all year. Now there was no way to make a good impresion, as shed see first hand how...

"Ms. Agreste!" the teacher repeated, making Emma jump, flailing her arms. "Please, if you're going to go through the trouble of sneaking into class, dont slam your face into the desk.

"Y... yes, ma'am..." she said meekly. The teacher just turned to resume what she had been saying. Emma sighed. She always had the worst luck, nothing ever seemed to go right... at least it fit, when she became Cat Noir, destruction and bad luck, hand in hand...

"Are you ok?" a voice said, just hearing it made her sit up.

"Me? Yeah, ok I'm... I mean, I'm fine just... just fine..." her face turned red as she turned away, hoping for something to get her out of this situation.

They always say be careful what you wish for.

* * *

"The only reason he got the part was that his dad was the director! Everyone thinks so!" the young man punched a wall, clutching the script tightly.

"An Actor slighted... his role stolen by corrupion. That'll do nicely." a shadowy figure grined. Holding out a hand for a butterfly before he corrupted it with evil energy. "Go, my Evil Akuma, and Evilize him!"

The man hadnt even noticed the Akuma flutter to his script and melt into it. "Hello, Thespian. My name is Hawkmoth. I can grant you the power to right this grevious wrongdoing, but I do need something in return... Namely, Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses!" The man just grined.

"Yes, Hawkmoth... The Show shall go on!"

* * *

The first sign something was wrong was a notification from Aunt Alya's Ladyblog, which had kept running even after Emma's parents had retired from heroing, and gained a surge when the new Ladybug and Cat Noir made their appearence. Mere moments after seeing it, a man was sent flying through the window, followed by the Akumatized Villain. He wore what appeared to be a typical Shakesperian costume, but it seemed to... shift... whenever one lost eye contact with it, like it was changing characters. "I am Thespian and all fake actors will be removed from the theatre." he stood over the terified man. "Where's daddy now?" he laughed. That was the last thing Emma heard as she slipped away, leaving the way Thespian had entered and finding a safe spot. "Looks like Hawkmoth's foundanother victim... Plagg, Claws Out!" she made a punching motion before pulling her hand into a curled possition as Plagg entered the ring, the throwing her hand in the air and away from her. Starting from her hand, her costume appeared, her Belt-Tail appearing smoothly as her waist was covered. Finally, she made two swipes, her mask apeaing with her first swipe, crossing her arms, then running her hands hrough her hair, sweeping it to the side and creating her ears in one clean motion, finishing her transformation into Cat Noir

Unbeknownst to her, another girl had slipped away, slowly sliding out of the room and sliping into a broom closet. "Had to be on first day at school, huh Tikki?" Cassandra said as the small Kwami flew out of her bag. "Tikki, Spots On!" she leaned for Tikki to enter her earrings, and reached her hands up, crossing her fingers at her eyes, her mask appearing as she slid them towards their respective arms, her costume begining at her toes and spreading upwards, encasing her as she finished transforming into Ladybug. 'At least that means ill get to see My Kitty' she smiles at that thought.

* * *

So, its late... almost midnight as Im finishing this. I may, and likely will, revise this later. So, now Ch.1 of both o the stories I want to get down are out, so I ask: Which Ch.2 do you want to see more? Also, this one is longer than the other because I had more to try and introduce, while as that one occurs just after Season 1, and as such, I only really had to introduce Drake, where as this one is a "next gen" type, I had to introduce both Emma Agreste (I just LOVE the character type, so I had to do my own take on her. And I actually have some pics of her, but theyre on my phone, so theyll have to wait) and Cassandra Kutzberg.

Also, Im a Theatre Kid, all throughout High School, I did theatre productions. Never actually getting any roles beyone Understudy... y first director played favorites, and second seemed to be avoiding casting seniors for whatever reason, which of course was on my senior year, so when I decided I wanted to have the Akuma appear here, I thought Theatre.


	2. Chapter 2

The man cowered on the ground, covering his head with his arms and trying to make himself as small as he can as the villain approaches. However, a voice calls at the villain from the hole in the wall. "I have a feline that what you're doing here isn't withing union policy." Cat Noir smirked, leaning cassually against the wall. "Now, appologize to the man for Bugging him." she just stared evenly.

"Ah, Cat Noir, how kind of you to show up to the show." The Akuma turns to face her, but before he can do anything else, his feet are yanked out from under him as he falls on his face.

"I told you that you were Bugging me." Cat Noir smiles, gesturing to the source of the Akuma's tumble, Ladybug's Yo-Yo around one of his legs. The furious man flips through his script, and point at something, before draing back his hand, pulling a blade from the script, which then folded into the sword. Ladybug quickly retracts her Yo-Yo and leaps over his head, landing next to Cat Noir.

"Great to see you, Purrencess" she smile, getting an eye roll.

"Sometimes I regret calling you 'My Coccinelle', you know. And puns are still my thing, Bug Girl."

"Maybee you did it because you looove me" she replies in a singsongy voice.

"OR, I needed a way to differentiate between you and Mama Coccinelle, she's Papa's."

"Go on and deny it." she giggles.

"Not now." Cat Noir brings her baton up to intercept the blade. "Kinda got an Akuma here." she bares her teeth, swinging her baton quickly, keeping the sword strokes at bay. "And this baton is NOT the best for fencing." she frowns.

"That's not all we have." Ladybug winks, throwing her Yo-Yo high. "LUCKY CHARM!"she yells, as a rag falls into her hands. "A rag?" she stares at it, perplexed.

"Try blinding him so I can get a safe grip on the blade!" Cat Noir suggests. Ladybug nods, repeating her flip over the man, releasig the rag so it draped over his face, and quickly tied it together as she lands just behind him. With the man blinded, Cat Noir swatted the blade and quickly grabed it at it's hilt, wedgeing her fingers under the Akuma's as he struggles. "CATACLYSM!" she smiles as the blade, and in extention the script, rusts and disintigrates, the Akuma fluttering out of it.

Ladybug swipes at her Yo-Yo. "That's enough from you, Little Akuma." she swings it, catching it. "Your time of evil is over!" she says as she yanks back the Yo-Yo, and opens it, releaseing the Pure Akuma. "Bye-Bye, Little Butterfly." she smiles, quickly retrieveing the rag and throwing it high. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" the ability quickly repairing any damage as the two do their fist bump. "Pound It!" and quickly make their escape out the doors as their Miraculouses start to power down. They both leap to the roof, and Ladybug gives Cat Noir's arm a hug. "So, you going to deny me now?" she smiles to the feline heroine.

"Now, just for you, My Coccinelle..." she says, pulling her arm out and doing an overly formal bow. "Yes. You know I already like someone, silly girl." she flicks her nose. "And I'm staying loyal to My Lady." she finishes, launching herself with her baton.

* * *

"You may think all the world's a stage now... but I will close the curtain on your little show, Ladybug and Cat Noir... And your Miraculouses and their powers shall be mine!" Hawkmoth, cackles as he leave the room, the only sound his cane clicking against the floor and the only thing left in the room is a lone beam of light through the window.


End file.
